


Aced it

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/135589858470/modern-au-where-everyone-is-trying-to-get-into">this prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aced it

“I’ll catch you later,” Alexander said, smiling flirtatiously, before he walked away, and Eliza sighed.

“Dibs,” she said as soon as Alexander was out of earshot, and everyone turned and looked at her. “What? He’s hot.”

“Yeah, that’s why he’s mine,” John Laurens said. “I met him first.”

“John, you mean _ours_ , oui?” Lafayette asked. “That much – ‘ow you say, hotness? Should not belong to one person alone.”

“Oh, no,” Eliza groaned as she caught sight of Alexander talking to Angelica. “He’s talking to Angelica.”

“Damn,” John swore. “Well, it was nice while it lasted.”

“Wait – they’re coming over here,” Eliza said, and a few seconds later, Alexander and Angelica joined their group.

“I’m afraid I have to apologize,” Alexander said. “It’s been brought to my attention that I appeared to be flirting with you guys, which I really wasn’t aware that I was doing, because… well, anyway, I wasn’t really trying to flirt with you guys.”

“Wait – you _weren’t_ trying to flirt?” asked John.

“Um, no. I’m ace – asexual,” Alexander replied.

“What does that mean?” asked Lafayette.

“Basically, you’re only getting in my bed if you want to snuggle, and nothing else,” Alexander replied with a smirk. “So…”

“Dibs,” Eliza called out again.


End file.
